Purest of Pain
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon has been slowly taking a liking to Bonnie who claims that she hates him with every fiber in her body. When she finally gets a chance to kill him, will she go through with it?


Purest of Pain

A/N: Since my first Bamon one shot got so many reviews I decided to do another one. I hope you guys like this one as much as you did Chemistry!

Summary: Damon has been slowly taking a liking to Bonnie who claims that she hates him with every fiber in her body. When she finally gets a chance to kill him, will she go through with it?

Chapter 1

Damon stood apprehensively at Bonnie's house, almost afraid to knock because of what the little witch could do to him. She was like a blinding light of scalding fire, so unpredictable but hot to the touch. However, that's what he liked about her. He enjoyed women with alot of power. They gave him a challenge, a feel of excitement. This Bonnie witch was no different. She had a certain flare to her that drew him in, intoxicated him. He couldn't explain what it was.

Just as he was about to knock, the door flew open and a bewildered Bonnie stood there, one brow was raised up expectantly. "I was wondering when you were going to knock."

Damon stiffened. " You knew I was out here?"

"It's hard not to overlook something as ugly as you are. Now, tell me why you are here so you can leave."

Damon inwardly sighed. She was making this harder for him. He just wanted to make this quick and easy. He swallowed a big lump of his pride and his voice was like the soft blowing of wind on Bonnie's ear. "You have no idea how I feel about you. You're nothing but a self-centered, selfish, powerful little vitch and for some reason I am drawn to that."

"If that's your way at giving someone a compliment, then you really need to work on that. It's severely lacking." Heavy sarcasm dripped from Bonnie's voice as the sound of a door being slammed rang in Damon's sensitive ears.

Damon stood there for a minute, glaring holes into the ugly cut out piece of wood before storming off the porch, leaving dents in Bonnie's steps as he took off towards the boarding house.

The sounds of glass being moved and the rapid flow of alcohol being poured resounded throughout the mansion. Damon slammed his forth glass onto the table and reached for another one, his thoughts completely focused on a certain witch, no matter how much he drowned his mouth with the bitter taste he couldn't erase the memory of her from his mind.

He didn't know why she infatuated him. She should just be like all the other sluts he'd date, but no; this one was different. She had a feisty side to her that he liked. It excited him to be around her and often found out that he enjoyed the little games they would play with each other. As much as he kept his focus on Elena, he couldn't escape the fact that he was slowly but surely falling for Bonnie.

The sound of a door being slammed open and closed was like thunder in Damon's ears. He looked up to see his brother standing there, a look of surprise written on his face. "Damon, you're here early."

Damon sighed. "I was just leaving." he spat bitterly, slamming the tumbler onto the table and rushing at inhuman speed out the door.

Damon walked down the cold concrete, trying to rid his mind of that witch. Lately almost every thought had been about her. He hadn't been thinking about Elena as much as he would have liked. He looked up to the darkening sky, feeling the sudden change in the air. "I better get back." he muttered bitterly as he turned and ran straight into a woman. She was big and looked overweight then your average woman. She glared down nastily.

"Wow, can men be more blind today? Watch where you are going ass!" the uptight woman exclaimed at Damon who was looking really pissed off.

He smiled sweetly at her. "My apologizes witch. Maybe you should watch where your fat ass is going."

The woman just stared at Damon baffled while he brushed past her, fighting the urge to rip her to pieces. "I may be fat but atleast I'm not a first rate jackass like yourself! You manners are severely lacking."

That did it for Damon. No one called him that except for his little witch. Wait, little witch? Damon shook his head. He would ponder that thought later. He slowly turned around, face fully transformed and eyes glistening with shade of blood that was about to be spilled. The woman screamed as Damon sank his fangs into her body, breaking the thin protective covering of her skin and draining her blood until there was none left. He snarled, kicking the body a few timed before heaving it over his shoulder and throwing it deep into the woods. As he walked away, he failed to notice the two brown eyes that burned holes into his skin as they followed his body with rage filled in them.

Damon rounded a corner that would take him back to the boarding house when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He cried out in pain as he held his head and fell to the floor. Out of the shadows stepped Bonnie, glaring down at Damon with disgust in her eyes. "One drop of human blood Damon and you go down."

Damon screamed as the pain intensified. His brain felt like an explosive went off in it. "I didn't mean to kill her!"

"Sure you didn't." Bonnie replied, making Damon's headache worse.

Damon rolled around in pain, tears nearly leaking from his eyes. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh?" Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Think of how sad Elena will be and my brother. They will never speak to you again if you kill me!"

Bonnie's hardened gaze softened and the spell went down a notch, giving Damon the chance to charge at Bonnie and break the spell completely. He flashed his fangs at her and put his hand over Bonnie's mouth as she screamed. Bonnie thrashed around, trying to get away from Damon but stopped when she realized that he wasn't attacking her. Damon removed his hand from Bonnie's mouth and smirked at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Honestly Damon, sometimes I just don't understand you."

"I'm a very complicated person to understand Bonnie." he replied, smirking at her.

"Why didn't you try to kill me?" Bonnie asked, getting up off the ground. "You had the perfect chance but you blew it. Don't tell me you actually have a heart."

Damon smirked at Bonnie, but behind that smirk Bonnie could see the hurt she caused him. "I do have a heart, believe it or not."

She laughed dryly. "Shocking."

They stared at each other for a minute before Bonnie spoke. "I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean it like that."

Damon just smirked. "Don't apologize. Everyone knows I'm a badass. I don't want that to change." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Bonnie's cheek before disappearing, leaving Bonnie standing in a stupor.

She quickly snapped out of it and smiled a little. No matter how much she hated him she always found herself drawn to his dark, dangerous side. It excited her for some reason and always left her wanting more. That was the real reason she didn't kill him. Or maybe it was something more? Bonnie didn't know. But the one thing she knew for sure was that Damon was an exciting person to play her mind tricks on and would hopefully keep her entertained for a very long time.

**The end**

I hoped you guys enjoyed this Bamon story! Please review!


End file.
